


Ye

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [63]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i have no other tags, phil is aggravated, poor avengers dealing with clint in the vents, prompt, sick!Clint, slight angst, sneaky Natasha, vent!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint: Vent Explorer</p>
<p>Avengers: Vent Explorer Finders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Clint has a nest in the vents that he goes to when he's scared or worried or after a fight with the team that he'll lost time in and someone has to coo him out of if they can find him like it's sad, talking to the vents and sometimes you can see his eyes and that's all and one time he misses a shot and someone gets hurt and someone literally or the entire time that'd be funny as hell has to go into the vents to find him

Clint had a bad habit that sometimes really aggravated the Avengers.

Sometimes it was cute, but most of the time it was aggravating or heart-breaking.

Clint had a real habit of hiding in the vents when literally _anything_ happened. Inside the vents Clint had a full-on nest set up. Blankets, pillows, snacks, you name it. Only two people have been privileged enough to actually see the nest, let alone be able to lay it in with Clint. Those two were, of course, Phil and Natasha.

The rest of the Avengers just had to stay below the vent closest to the nest in the living room when he was stuck there and hope that Clint would crawl over to talk to them.

 

~

“Clint, come on honey” Phil was cooing to the vent over the couch. “No one blames you for missing that shot” 

The team were all standing behind Phil, the only part of Clint they could see was his eyes. 

“No!” Clint shouted out of the vent. “I almost got Tash killed!” 

Natasha sighed and stood next to Phil, “Clint. I don’t blame you for missing a shot whilst falling off a building. Hell, Tony can’t even get a shot half of the time standing still” 

“Hey!” Tony complained. 

But it got a tiny laugh out of Clint. “Are…. Are you sure you’re not mad at me”

Everyone smiled and said at once, “Yes!”

 

*******

Clint and Phil usually have a fight after every Avengers mission. It usually had to do with Clint’s tendency to fall of f stuff and hurt himself. 

This of course is followed by Clint hiding in the vents and refusing to talk to anyone. 

It would take anywhere from hours to two days to get him back down again, which was really annoying because Phil would have to slide the food into the vents and hope the damn idiot ate the food. 

 

*******

Phil sighed and stood on a chair and peered into the vents. 

“Clint, come on baby, come out of the vents”

“Nooooooo” Clint whined.

“Why not?”

“‘M nervous” Clint mumbled.   

 “About what?“ Phil said softly.

“About what?!?!” Clint asked, clunking towards the vent crate. 

Phil looked into Clint’s eyes and waited for Clint to speak.

“Phil we’re getting _married_ tomorrow” Clint stressed

Phil smiled, “You’re nervous about getting married?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because-because... Marriage, Phil! Marriage!” Clint wailed.

Phil chuckled, “We’ve been preparing for this for a year, and _now_ you’re freaking out. This is beautiful”

“Stop laughing at me Phil”

“I’m not laughing at you love, I’m laughing at the situation. Why don’t you come out of the vent and we can talk about your nerves face-to-face?”

“If you insist” Clint mumbled.

“I do” Phil said as he opened the vent.

 

*******

One time in December, Clint staid outside in the harsh, cold winter for 6 hours, and contracted the flu. 

It was actually really cute seeing Clint wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, his nose completely red as he stared at the TV.

What was not cute was when two hours later he went missing. 

“Where’s Clint?” Phil asked when he got back from getting Clint some soup.

“What?” Tony asked

“Clint. He was on the couch, now he is not”

Tony and Bruce snapped their heads over to the couch to see that Clint was not where he was supposed to be. 

“Shit we’re bad at Clint sitting” Tony muttered

Bruce winced, “Sorry Phil”

Phil sighed, “If he’s in the goddamn vents so help me god”

Clint was in the vents.

“Clint Francis Barton you get down from there, right now!” Phil yelled at the vents.

“No! It’s warm and comfy up here” Clint said, his words slurred because of his stuffed nose.               

Phil gave a frustrated shout at his sick husband’s antics, “Goddammit!”

Natasha just gave Phil a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “Calm down Phil. I got this”

Phil looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but wasn’t answered as Natasha slunk away. 

Ten minutes later Clint literally came flying out of the vent in a tangle of blankets and sick archer to land right into Phil’s arms. 

If Phil hadn’t been so aggravated, he would laughed  his butt off at Clint’s expression. It was a combination of wicked-betrayal, surprise, and muted wonder that only came from a sick person that changed scenery quickly.

“You’re Welcome!” Came from inside the vents.

“Thank you Nat. Now you,” Phil said as he glared at Clint, “You are getting back into bed and _staying there_ until you get better. Understand?”

Clint sniffed and cuddled closer to Phil’s chest, “Ye”

“Ye is fucking right”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
